


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - Memories to share

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men : Days of Future Past
Genre: F/M, Telepaths path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan, Erik and Raven are gone.Charles, Hank and Rachel stayed at the manor.And the two telepaths have a lot of things to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the Telepaths path.

Night had fallen from a long time. Hank had gone to sleep thirty minutes ago, leaving Charles and Rachel alone in the living-room. Since Washington, the room was, along with the whole manor, way cleaner.

Charles thought of opening the school again. He was not sure he could manage it, with only three teachers, but he seriously thought of it. Rachel had greatly encouraged him. With the idea of creating the school again, and with the mere idea of living.

She sat in an armchair, under a woolen cover, and Charles laid on the sofa, both drinking tea. A chess board stood on the little table that was between them. They had played a few times and Charles had won every time.

"That must be weird, isn't it ?", Xavier asked.

"What ?", Summers said politely.

"Well... You know my older self since your childhood...", he explained.

Rachel drunk tea before answering.

"When I was born, the professor was already fifty-four years old, so I never knew him as young as you. For me, you're not the professor I know. You're someone else... I might see you as his son, or his younger brother. Plus... Logan and I changed a lot of things. You will probably never become the exact replica of professor we knew in the future."

Charles smiled discreetly.

"Our relation is not insane", Rachel said with an indulgent smile, guessing his concern. "... Plus, there is no actual relation, so..."

"What do you mean ?", Charles said, furrowing his brows.

"Well... we kissed before I tried to prevent Erik from killing the president and the Cabinet... but... we never... told each other anything about it. And we met a week ago."

Charles felt his heart tightening. He kept silent during a few instants, and, when he spoke, his voice was softer than before.

"You still don't see what you've done for me, do you ?"

"Please, Charles, who would have let you in such a state ? Logan helped you as well."

"Yes, but not in the way you did."

Rachel did not answer and drunk another swallow of her tea. It was getting cold.

Charles smiled again, almost sadly. She did not see to what extend she had saved him, more than the world and the mutant race. Raven was the one who save the last two.

Charles lift his hand, and put two fingers on his temple. Rachel let him in. When two telepaths connected, the link was stronger than with any other being. The connection doubled.

And Charles showed her what he had felt like since the start of the Vietnam War.

The slow but ineluctable despair of seeing the students and the teachers leaving the country to fight on the other side of the Earth. The loneliness. Erik's absence. Raven's absence. Alex, Sean's absence. Moira's. The immensity and the emptiness of the manor, with only Hank to keep it in a presentable state. The silent. The dark. The cold. The fall. And the depression. Hank's serum. The peace when the voices left his head and the panic when they came back.

And Logan's words when he made the Cerebro crash. Erik's shouts, that told him nothing but the truth, the truth he had ran away from for years. Rachel's soothing telepathic messages, her encouragements, her presence when he needed the serum, that had become his drug.

When Charles got out of Rachel's mind, he was not smiling, neither was she.

"... I am... deeply grateful... for what you did for me", he gently said.

"I am deeply grateful for you returning my feelings", she answered lightly.

After these words, they kept silent for a while.

When midnight approached, Rachel spoke, startling Charles.

"I felt like that, once."

He looked at her, intrigued.

"Like you, saved and able to live again."

"When ?"

"... The first time I managed to control my powers perfectly. I was sixteen."

"Can I see ?"

Rachel nodded. She planted her look in Charles' and penetrated his spirit.

Xavier stood in the manor's courtyard. Everything seemed to shine too much, the colors were vivid. This was a powerful memory. The sky was grey, but it was not cold and a sweet breeze blew on the park. Four persons were standing : a man with brown hair and red glasses, a woman with long red hair, the old professor Xavier and a red-haired teenager.

The girl was focusing, her brows furrowed and a concentrated expression on her face.

" _Try, sweetheart_ ", the woman said. " _You won't hurt us._ "

The teen Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. Charles saw her shoulders fall and relax. The adolescent lift her hands in front of her, palms toward the sky and fingers extended.

And he felt it. The heat. The power. The wind. A chill ran down his spine.

Fire was erupting from Rachel's hands. A red, crimson fire, surrounded by orange sparkles.

The flames soon rose in the air, crackling and burning in front of the teenager's face. Rachel laughed, euphoric, the two adults smiled fondly and Charles' older self seemed prouder than ever.

Rachel made the fire trace circles in the air, turning around her. Joy made her cry, and she looked at her parents, proud and relieved.

The memory ended here.

Rachel was slightly smiling, remembering her past, a future that will probably never happen again.

Because she had lost the possibility to come back to her present, when Logan's consciousness joined its body again, without her.

"From this day on, I've never been afraid of closing my eyes or relaxing anymore. The Phoenix can't be unleashed... unless I want it."

Charles felt his heart tightening. Sixteen years of fear and insomnia. Himself had only lived twelve years like this and he had nearly gone mad.

"Thank you, Rachel", he said.

He yawned almost immediately after saying this. Rachel snickered.

"I think we should go to sleep, Charles."

"Yes, we should...", he confirmed.


End file.
